


Oh, Brave New World

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ancient and Nobel Houses, Inheritance, Master of Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: "How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, That has such people in't!"In 2002, Master of Death Harry Potter crosses into his Next Great Adventure. Only, when he wakes once more he is in his father's arm, reborn, and the year is 1979. Also, he is now she and no longer the Boy-Who-Lived.Called Jasmine, the Mistress of Death must learn how navigate the British Magical World through politics, dark magic, and attempts on her baby brothers life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. A Visit to Gringotts

She sighed in relief, gently pulling her brother behind her by the hand she held. Henry was so excited to be seeing Diagon Alley for the first time in memory that he was looking every which way, trying to absorb all of it. He stopped when his sister got his attention, directing him to read the poem – and warning – on the side of the building.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Henry swallowed quietly and turned to look at his sister. Meeting her eyes, he allowed her into his mind so she could tell him what to do next.

Turning to the goblin guards – one on either side of the great doors to Gringotts – they bowed at the waist to the guards. The only indication that the guards were surprised was the slight widening of their eyes, and Henry was astonished to watch them bow back to them in respect. Henry turned back to his sister, who nodded her head to the guards once before pulling Henry into the atrium of the bank.

She glanced once around the space for the least busy teller and waited patiently in line. When it was their turn, she cleared her throat delicately. When the teller looked up some minutes later, she cleared her throat once more.

“Good morn Teller. We have two pieces of business to complete if you are willing to spend the time necessary. It shouldn’t take long.”

The teller eyed her first, and then Henry, before nodding shortly.

“Excellent.” Said the girl. “First, we would like to exchange 100GBP into Galleons.” Handing over a fifth of the stack in her hand, she tucked the rest of it into her satchel. The teller deftly grabbed the stack of paper currency and quickly calculated the conversion on the sheet in front of him. The girl gladly accepted the small pouch of 20 Galleons, and then proceeded with her second piece of business.

“Thank you, Teller. Our second piece of business: We would like to meet with a currently available Account Manager for Inheritance Tests. One for me, and one for my younger brother. I understand that these tests are usually 5 Galleons each?”

The teller once more eyed her before shouting something in his native language over his shoulder. Within 30 seconds a second goblin approached the teller from behind, and the teller examined a list on his podium. After a quick exchange in their language – which Henry thought was called Gobbledygook – the teller once more faced the children.

“Griphook will take you to Account Manager Bloodborne.” The children both bowed their heads to the teller and turned to follow Griphook.

“Thank you, teller.”

***********_*********

Ten minutes later found the trio in front of Account Manager Bloodborne’s office door. When the goblin bid them enter, they bowed their heads to Griphook and quietly thanked him, not noticing the widening of his eyes.

Entering the office, the children bowed at the waist to the goblin behind the desk, like they had done with the guards outside the bank. The account manager eyed them like the teller had done and gestured for them to speak.

“Good Morn Account Manager Bloodborne. My brother and I would be thankful if you could spare the time to conduct an Inheritance Test on us.”

“And you can pay?” Bloodborne said.

“From my understanding, the test should only be 5 Galleons per person, a total of 10 Galleons for the two of us. Yes, I have that amount of my person to pay for it.” Bloodborne eyed her once more.

“Just who are you, child?” Here, the girl looked sheepish.

“Ah, I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you. The truth is stranger than fiction, after all. This is part of the reason I request the test – I know of no way to fool the magic that created them, as I doubt a mere human witch could compete with Ancient Goblin magics. You’ll find out who we are when you administer the test.”

The children had just become the most interesting thing to happen in a month, and so the goblin removed the necessary materials from his desk.

“As you are the eldest, Miss, you shall go first. You will need to place three drops of blood into this bowl, which will then be mixed with a potion. You will then take this quill,” here he held up the instrument, “and write your full name as you know it onto the parchment. Your brother will follow the same procedure.”

The goblin watched in astonishment as the girl extended her finger and grew claws in place of fingernails, scratching one deeply through her opposite palm to draw blood. Applying pressure, she let three drops fall into the bowl before allowing her palm to heal. Grabbing the quill, she dipped in into the mixture and watched as it absorbs all the liquid. Mindlessly cleaning the bowl of any remaining residue, she bent over to quickly scrawl her name across the parchment.

Not paying any attention to the parchment as it began to glow faintly of light, she proceeded to make a small cut along her brothers hand and repeat the process. Once the boy’s parchment finished glowing, the account manager was surprised at what he found. Reading through it quickly, he passed the parchments over to the children to read while he collected the necessary files from the cabinet in the corner of the room.

**_Jasmine Dorea Potter-Black_ **

_DOB: 2 February 1979_

_(Age: 11/Mental Age: 33)_

_Father: James Charlus Potter (sire)_

_Sirius Orion Black III (blood-adoption)_

_Mother: Lillian Rose Potter neế Evans (bearer)_

_Godfather: Franklin Longbottom_

_Godmother : Alice Longbottom neế Smith_

_ Titles _

_Potter Heiress (sire)_

_Black Heiress (blood-adoption)_

_Le Fay Heiress (bearer)_

_Peverell Scion (sire)_

_Gryffindor Heiress (bearer)_

_Master of Death_

_Time Traveler_

Jasmine hadn’t known that _all_ of that would appear on her Inheritance sheet, but she wasn’t particularly surprised either. Strange things had always happened to her, but she supposed that was what happened when one was conceived on a day of power, no matter the life. After skimming her own parchment, she looked at her brothers.

**_Henry James Potter-Prince_ **

_DoB: 31 July 1980_

_(Age: 10)_

_Father: James Charlus Potter (sire)_

_Severus Alexander Prince (blood-adoption)_

_Mother: Lillian Rose Potter neế Evans (bearer)_

_Godfather: Lucius Malfoy_

_Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy neế Black_

_ Titles _

_Potter Heir (sire)_

_Prince Heir (blood-adoption)_

_Emrys Heir (sire)_

_Gryffindor Scion (bearer)_

_Peverell Heir (sire)_

_Black Scion (sire)_

“Huh.” Jasmin said. “I can honestly say, Account Manager Bloodborne, that I am surprised at the results.” The old goblin himself seemed rather surprised as well.

“Was there anything on this parchment that you _did_ expect to see, Heiress Potter?” The goblin asked.

“Well,” she started slowly. “I expected to see Potter and Black on my own paper, as I know my father was both the previous Potter Lord and a Son of House Black. I don’t remember ever being told of my cousin-uncle Sirius blood-adopting me, though I am not particularly surprised. I know the Potters married into the Peverell line some 10 generations ago or thereabouts, so I would have expected to see Daughter of House Peverell. I also was aware of my status as _Mistress_ of Death and Time Traveler, though I didn’t expect it to appear on my parchment.

“I can also say that I’ve met my Uncle Severus maybe all of four times and have no memory of him blood-adopting Henry, so that was a complete surprise. Emrys threw me for a loop too. Like my own parchment, I only expected to see Peverell, Potter, and Black on Henry’s.”

The goblin sat thinking for several long minutes before returning his attention to his clients. He passed over the bank files with their assets per House on it and prepared to explain everything he could to the children.

Preempting the goblin, Jasmin said: “Don’t worry about using small words either, Account Manager Bloodborne. As you can see by my mental age, I’ll understand most all of what you’ll say, and I’m quite good at arithmetic. I’ll explain everything to Henry later.”

The goblin grinned at the young Heiress in approval and began.


	2. Shopping in Diagon

The pair had spent something like three hours in the bank with their Account Manager by the time they were released. All told, Jasmine had a minor headache now, but at least Henry had gotten a nap in.

First on their list of places to stop was the baggage shop. Walking in, Jasmine glanced around before approaching the counter, letting Henry browse the school satchels.

“Good Afternoon, sir.” Jasmine said on approach. The man behind the counter smiled kindly at her. “Good Afternoon, Miss. My name is Laurence Boot, the owner of this establishment. How can I help you?”

“Hello Mr. Boot. First, my brother and I were wondering if you accepted bank cards or cheques as forms of payment? It’s only that we intend to make a large purchase from you, and it would be quite difficult to carry so many Galleons on my person.” Boot’s smile widened a touch at these words.

“Of course, little Miss. Now, what will you be ordering?”

“For myself, I would like a wardrobe trunk, a school trunk, and a library trunk please. For my brother, I would like to order a wardrobe trunk and a school trunk. We’d both like to have a school satchel as well.”

Boot was excited now and pulled out the necessary forms for the order.

“Of course, Miss! Why don’t we fill out these forms together to complete your order? Depending on the additions, we should be able to finish your order in 15 to 30 minutes.”

“Excellent, Mr. Boot!” She said. “Henry, come here please! And bring those satchels with you.” She said over her shoulder.

The young man, Henry, approached the counter his sister was standing at with two satchels slung over his shoulder. Following Boot’s suggests of the satchels first, Henry placed both on the counter next to the forms.

“For the satchels, Mr. Boot, could we get our initials embroidered above a changeable Hogwarts crest? I’d like the crest to be changeable by the House-Elves to which ever House we’re sorted into.”

“That’s very possible, Miss. Which initials and colors?”

“Hmm, I’d like silver embroidery for my initials, which are ‘JDPB’. Henry?”

“I’d like bronze embroidery for my initials, please, letters are ‘HJPP’, Mr. Boot.”

“There we go, satchels done. What would you like the school trunks to look like? They come with the standard potions section, stationary section, bookshelf, clothing space, and extra storage compartment.”

This time, Henry starts. “I’d like mine to be mahogany wood, please. The metal accents should be bronze, and I’d like my initials in purple.”

“Of course, young Sir. And you little Miss?”

“I’d like mine in willow, please. The metal accents should be silver, and the initials in black please.”

“Good good.” Boot exclaimed. “Four down, three to go. Let’s start with the library trunk, as that will be the easiest, then the wardrobe trunks, hmm?”

“Perfect, Mr. Boot.” Jasmine said. “I’d like the library trunk to be able to hold 200 books please. Ebony wood, please, and whichever color accents you think best.”

“Marvelous! How about those wardrobe trunks?”

“I’d like mine in Cyprus wood, please, whichever accents you’d like, with my House crest on it please.” Henry said. “I’d like the same, Mr. Boot, but Blackthorn wood instead, please.”

“Of course, children. Which House crest would that be?” Exchanging a look with each other, Jasmine and Henry raised their hands to show the proprietor their Potter rings.

Though Mr. Boot’s eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw dropped a little bit, he recovered after a moment and said nothing.

“Wonderful then. Are there any additional functions, spells, or charms you’d like?”

The Potter children had a quick and quiet conversation before turning back to Mr. Boot, who had started making the luggage, already finished with the satchels by the time they were done.

“We’d like feather-light charms on the lot, please, if they don’t already have them. We’d also like shrinking runes on the trunks, please. Finally, we’d like minor expansion charms on the satchels.”

“All do-able, children. You were right about the feather-light charms, too.” Quickly adding the expansion charms to the satchels, he wandered over to the till to calculate the total.

“All right, the satchels are 4Galleons each, the wardrobe trunks 8Galleons each, the school trunks 10Galleons each, and the library trunk 12Galleons, coming to a total of 56Galleons. Would you like to pay with card or cheque?”

“We’ll pay with cheque, thank you.” Jasmine pulled her bank cheques out of her bag, and quickly wrote out 34Galleons for her own purchase, indenting the Black ring into the box in the corner to indicate the vault it would come from. Henry took his own cheques out of his pocket, and did the same, writing out the amount as 22Galleons and taking it from the Prince vault.

“Very good. Delivery?”

“Hmm,” Henry hummed in thought. “How long will it take to complete?”

“About an hour total for the trunks.”

“How about,” Jasmine said, “We take the satchels with us, since they’re done. If you can complete the library and one wardrobe trunk now, we’ll take it with us, and have the remaining trunks delivered to this address?”

“That’ll work! Coming right up.”

***********_*********

15 minutes later saw Jasmine and Henry exiting Mr. Boot’s luggage shop. After a short stop at a nearby café for tea and a muffin to tide them over, they approached Olivander’s next.

“Now Henry,” Jasmine started. “This may be a bit weird for you, but Olivander isn’t… all there. He likes to be mysterious, and he never forgets the wands he sells.”

When they walked in, Olivander walked from the back room to the counter, watching them approach. Bowing his head to them, the corner of his lips titled up in the semblance of a smile when he greeted them.

“Heiress Potter. Heir Potter.”

“Mr. Olivander.” They returned.

“Can I assume you’ve come for your wand, young Mistress?”

“Yes Mr. Olivander.”

“You should know, young Mistress, that no wand will ever fit you as well as the Elder Wand did.”

“Yes, well I’d rather leave it with the Headmaster for now. He’d probably notice if it went missing suddenly.” Jasmine replied, rather flustered.

“Very true, young Mistress. Let’s get started, shall we.”

***********_*********

Surprisingly, it only took 10 minutes to find a wand for Jasmine, compared to the hour or so it took the last time. The wand itself was nearly perfect, 10 ¼” Aspen and Phoenix feather. Her wand was now hidden in a dragon hide wand holster on her right forearm.

Next, they made their way to the odds and ends shop to pick up a new set of scales, Size 2 Pewter Cauldron, and telescope. This was followed by a quick trip to the Apothecary to pick up stirring rods and knives in bronze and silver - the most common metals needed in school potions – each in their own protective leather cases. These purchases were shrunk and stored in her bag.

Next, they walked into the stationary shop, picking up a box of foot-long parchment scrolls, five bottles of black ink, two bottles of red ink, and a small box of plain quills. These went (carefully) into her school satchel, which Henry was carrying.

Finally, they entered Twilfit & Tatting's. Upon entering, the bell above the door gave a small ring, drawing the proprietor to the front. Her gestured for them to join him in the small sitting area, the man in an armchair and the children on a small sofa. Between them sat a coffee table with full tea service, of which he served them. After drinking half the cup, the man set down his cup.

“Good afternoon, Miss, Sir. I am Andre Tatting. How may we assist you today?”

“Good afternoon Mr. Tatting.” Jasmine said with a smile. “My brother and I will be re-entering society this Autumn. While I will be away most of the year at Hogwarts, we wanted to get all our formal robes from your establishment. We’ve heard great things about your store and your service.”

“Of course, Miss. Let me fetch the books for you two, and we can begin.” A moment later, Mr. Tatting returned with two blank books, both of which had small ring indents in the covers.

“When you place your rings in the indents, the books will read the magic of your ring or rings. Then, the book will fill with your Houses, their colors, past examples of what they may have worn, and examples of things that would be appropriate for you to wear for each occasion.”

Eagerly, the two begin, and watched as the books filled, one section per House.

“I’ll be honest with you, Mr. Tatting – neither of us knows much of fashion beyond color schemes.” Jasmine said. “So, we would like you to design everything as you think would look best on us for each occasion.”

“Of course, Heiress Potter.” The man said, reading her book.

“For now,” Henry started, “We would like one formal robe per House, such that are appropriate to wear to a meeting with important individuals (say Department Heads or Lords) or a day in court. Specifically, for my set I’d like my robes to be accompanied by the appropriate wool trousers, silk buttoned shirts, and wool vest.”

While Mr. Tatting was writing down these notes, Jasmine began. “For mine, Mr. Tatting, I’d like the robes to be accompanied by a set of dresses. They should fall to mid-calf, I think, and may be of whatever breathe-able material you think would look best. I’d also like each of my robes to be accompanied by a silk blouse and wool skirt. The skirt should fall to mid-calf as well.”

“Good, good. Anything else before we decide patterns?” Henry and Jasmine shared a look once more.

“Yes, Mr. Tatting.” Jasmine said. “Though Jas will be at Hogwarts, we still intend to go to any Balls we may be invited to – for each of these events we will be coming here to discuss colors and themes. Otherwise, we are ready.“ Henry finished.

“Excellent. Shall we begin?”


End file.
